Joseph Adama
Joseph Adama (Yoseef, Joe) is a lawyer who represents Ha'la'tha interests in Caprica City. His wife, Shannon Adama, and daughter, Tamara Adama, are killed in the MAGLEV bombing. He lives in an apartment at 615 Olympic Street, No. 3 in Caprica City with his surviving son, William Adama, and his mother-in-law, Ruth. Category:New Cap City Category:Graystone Industries Category:Little Tauron Background Early Years Joseph was born on Tauron. When he was a child, his mother and father, and most of his family, were killed in the Tauron Civil War. Afterwards, he and his brother, Sam, immigrated to Caprica and moved into a refugee orphanage in Caprica City. Joseph and Sam met the Guatrau when Sam tried to pick his pocket. The Guatrau noticed Joseph's eyes. He was always calculating something. They are like sons to him. When they were young, Joseph and Sam frequented Little Tauron, the Tauron enclave in Caprica City. All the Tauron kids did. They hung out at the restaurant, Connie's Place, when they were in high school. Sam would unsuccessfully hit on the guys and Joseph would get dates with their sisters. Sam says Joseph was leeparos. Later, he changed his name to Adams in an attempt to better assimilate into Caprican society. School and Career The Guatrau funded Joseph's education in the law. He began his career as a personal injury lawyer. Currently, he helps defend Ha'la'tha agents against criminal charges and bribes judges on behalf of the Guatrau. Evelyn and Joseph have been friends since law school. She became his legal assistant when he started his practice. Religion The most important God in Joseph's home is Jupiter. Jupiter is the guardian of law, and the protector of justice and virtue, therefore Joseph the lawyer values order above all. After the deaths of his wife and daughter, Joseph loses his faith telling his brother, "There are no gods, Sam." Later, he prays to Jupiter for help in finding his daughter, Tamara, in New Cap City. He prays to Jupiter on the fifth anniversary of Willie's death. Personality Joseph wants what is best for William. Although he works for the Ha'la'tha, he stays away from the darker aspects of the organization. He is reluctant to kill anyone, even in V-World, but he does have a breaking point, where he will murder several V-World avatars to get what he wants. Even during this incident, he gives the other players a chance to leave. Joseph is also fairly naive, which frustrates a number of other people, namely his brother, Sam. Marriage and Family Life At an unknown time in the past, Joseph had an affair with the Guatrau's daughter, Fidelia Fazekas. Whether Shannon knew of this affair or not is unknown. Loss and Grieving MAGLEV Bombing Joseph walks down the street of an older neighborhood in Caprica City. Shannon and Tamara are on the escalator at the Caprica City MAGLEV station. Shannon calls to check on his ETA that evening for Willie's birthday party. He says he will not be there any later than 7 p.m. She says the party starts at 7:30. Tamara gets on the phone and tells her father he cannot be late. "Do you want to put Willie in therapy for the rest of his life?" Joseph reiterates, but Tamara says that is unacceptable. He needs to promise that he will be there and on time. Joseph says, "All right, Your Honor." Shannon takes the phone back and tells Joseph that they are getting on the lev. He interjects because he has something to say, but Shannon cannot hear him because the reception is breaking up. On the train, Tamara tells her mother about a "little creep" who came up to her and insulted her for being a Tauron. Shannon says she hoped she walked away, to which Tamara replies that she did after she kicked him in the balls. Ben Stark and Zoe Graystone are taking the train to the spaceport for their trip to Gemenon. Ben opens his jacket to reveal bombs strapped to his chest. In the name of his god, he detonates them and the train blows up killing himself and Zoe, Shannon and Tamara, and five-hundred other people. Joseph and dozens of others hear the rumble of the explosion and turn around in shock as black smoke billows at the end of the street. Meeting Daniel Graystone Two weeks after the MAGLEV bombing, Joseph attends the Mayor's press conference about the event. He leaves and meets Daniel Graystone on the street. They introduce themselves; and commiserate over the deaths of their loved ones and traditional ways of mourning. They go to a diner to drink coffee and smoke. They stay there all day and leave in the evening. Daniel says he needed this and invites Joseph to a Buccaneers pyramid game where he has courtside seats. Joseph asks to bring his son and Daniel agrees. The Guatrau's Request The Guatrau asks Joseph to deliver a message to Caprica's Minister of Defense, Val Chambers. Chambers has conveniently forgotten how he came to be so important. He is taking action that will cause distress for the Guatrau and many of his colleagues. He wants a civilized approach to the conversation and he can think of no Tauron more civilized than Yoseef. Joseph asks for time to think about it. The Guatrau tells him not to take too long to decide. Later, Sam advises Joseph to consider doing the Guatrau's favor, reminding him of the cubits he has received to pay for his law school education, and of the harsh penalties the Ha'la'tha imposes for insubordination. Resurrection Reclaiming His Roots Family Relationships William Category:Tauron Category:Ha'la'tha Tamara Joseph is inexperienced in V-World. Daniel Graystone introduces Joseph to V-World to prove that a recreated Tamara exists there. Joseph immediately rejects the Tamara avatar as false and unnatural, but he is crushed when Daniel tells him that Tamara's avatar has disappeared. When he learns from Tad Thorean that Tamara has survived in V-World, Joseph buys a holoband in order to conduct a search for Tamara online. Sam Closure Sam and his husband, Larry, arrive one evening for a visit. Joseph asks his brother what he has been teaching William. Sam responds that he has been teaching William what he and Joseph were taught. Sam reminds Joseph that William will be a man soon and that he would already be a man on Tauron. When Joseph admits that he does not know what to do, Sam responds that William needs closure, that it is time to let Shannon and Tamara go, and that it is time for Joseph to look past himself and perform the Tauron funeral rites. Later, a group of Taurons gather at Joseph's apartment for the rites. Ruth prepares food. Sam is bare chested to display his tattoos for the ritual. As Ruth looks on and Larry is in prayer, Sam stands behind Joseph and William who each hand a coin to the Ferryman - Joseph for Shannon and William for Tamara. Joseph asks the Ferryman to grant the deceased women passage. The Ferryman asks if Joseph and William will let the women go and both say goodbye. The Ferryman assures the Adamas that Shannon and Tamara will live forever in their hearts. They will live forever in peace. The Ferryman takes ink and flame from the plate Sam is holding and applies a ritual tattoo to Joseph's chest. A woman sings a mournful song. Ha'la'tha In order to regain control of his company from Tomas Vergis, Daniel Graystone makes a deal with the Guatrau for funding to develop the Resurrection Program and "influence" to convince the board to oust Vergis. The Guatrau tells Joseph to represent his interests at Graystone. Joseph begins to object, but the Guatrau tells him this is an honor for an unmade man. Outside, Sam asks his brother if he is getting a bump from the Guatrau. Joseph says maybe and Sam replies, "What do you know? Little brother makes his move." Later that day, Joseph and Sam visit Daniel at his home. They determine which lines he will not cross in the proposed partnership with the Ha'la'tha. Daniel backs out and Joseph reveals it was a bluff. Joseph says this is not the life for him. He and Sam leave. Joseph and Sam blackmail Graystone Industries' board members to get them to vote Daniel back in as CEO. If they cannot find incriminating evidence, they will set them up. Later, Joseph tells Daniel he will have to get rid of Vergis. Vergis is Tauron and will not stop. Healing the Past Tragedy Fidelia Fazekas discovers Joseph's and Sam's secret operation to funnel robots to the resistance on Tauron. She tells her father, who does not want to believe it. She tells him this will be popular and will make him look bad. He tells her to make it quick and painless. Francis comes to Joseph's home under the pretense of bringing him to see the Guatrau. He starts strangling Joseph. Ruth stabs Francis in the back with a meat cleaver, killing him. Joseph realizes that the Guatrau has put a hit out on him and Sam. They have to go off-world and disappear. He calls Sam, but Sam does not answer (since he is in V-World), so he leaves a message for his brother about a rendezvous. He and Sam keep fake identification and cubits stored at Goldie's Off Track Betting. Evelyn argues that although that is Sam's place, keeping it there and having to go there now is dangerous. They argue and that upsets Willie. Ruth tells them to fight about it later and leave now. Joseph, Evelyn and William go to Goldie's. Sam arrives soon afterwards. Since he had not heard anything, Joseph thought the Ha'la'tha had got him. Sam and Joseph go inside while Evelyn and William wait in the car. Tommy and two other enforcers show up and confront them. One of the men asks where Frankie is. Joseph says Frankie is gone. Sam asks Tommy to spare his brother because he has a kid. Tommy says he wishes he could. Evelyn tells William he will like it on Tauron. Her brother has a farm there. William tells her they have been in there for too long, but she says they are fine. Willie gets out of the car against Evelyn's objections and dashes inside. He runs through the room which distracts Tommy and his men. The two enforcers are shot dead. Sam and Tommy fight. Sam pummels him and beats him senseless. Joseph shouts for Sam to stop and come help him with Willie who is wounded. Evelyn rushes in with a gun. They think Willie was superficially wounded, but they discover he was shot in the abdomen. William dies in Joseph's arms. Evelyn comforts Joseph and Sam cries over Willie's body. Blood for Blood The morning after William's murder, family and friends have gathered at Joseph's apartment in mourning. Dave and Jax promise the protection of their crews. Fidelia shows up at Joseph's home under the right of mourning and surrenders her gun. She delivers a message from her father expressing his sympathy over the death of Willie and that no further action will be taken against them. The Adamas are safe. Sam will not be molified and puts a gun to her head, ready to kill her. Joseph stops him and he takes Fidelia to a private room to discuss. She asks if there is going to be a war. Joseph says maybe so. She explains the cost to him in lives and livelihoods. He wants a sit-down with the Guatrau. She says they will need assurances, which he will give, but he also has something he wants in return. Fidelia convinces her father to meet Joseph in the V-World. The Guatrau meets Joseph in a virtual Goldie's. Joseph tells him within a matter of months he lost his wife, his daughter and now his son. He tells the Guatrau that he has been putting business ahead of family and these are the wrong decisions. The Guatrau says Joseph is in mourning, but he needs to watch his tone. The Guatrau stops speaking and goes into distress. In the real world, Sam has put a plastic bag over the Guatrau's head to suffocate him and has him in a headlock. Joseph removes his holoband, walks over to the Guatrau and takes the kapi out of his pocket. Fidelia has offered up her father as a sacrificial lamb to satisfy the Adamas' right to avenge Willie's death - Blood for Blood. The Guatrau asks for a knife so he can return to the soil his way. Fidelia demands they give him a knife. Denying him the honor of returning to the soil on his own terms, Joseph shoves the kapi poison down his throat, killing him. Renewal and Legacy By the end of 42YR, he marries Evelyn and they have a son, Bill, who is born in 43YR. He is named after his deceased, older half brother (Willie) per Tauron custom. The Adama family gathers on the fifth anniversary of Willie's death (47YR). Joseph begins the ceremony: Oh, Jupiter, to you I pray on the anniversary of my son William's death. For he was not yet a man, he chose a man's death. William was a proud Tauron and a good boy. Our father's name lives on in another way now. Bill, you were named after your brother. This is our tradition. You will do the rest. As we are from the soil, so shall we return. Bill drops some soil into a candle flame. Then everyone cheers him and says, So say we all. Bill will grow up to become Admiral William Adama, Commander of the Battlestar Galactica, who will lead humanity to their new home after the Cylons destroy their worlds (100YR). Behind the Scenes Notes Beyond 47YR, Joseph will leave the Ha'la'tha and become a civil defense attorney. He will write two books, "Law and Mind: The Psychology of Legal Practice" and "Trial Tactics and Strategies." (Battlestar Galactica: "The Son Also Rises") (Battlestar Galactica: "Crossroads, Part 1") Season Two "The Caprica Times" website interviewed Kevin Murphy about what would have happened if Caprica had been renewed for a second season. Murphy said, We would have dealt with Joseph and his civil rights work. He would have had an affair with Fidelia behind Evelyn’s back. Young Bill would have been a spooky, intense kid with a lot of anger over being named for his dead older brother. Cultural References * Jupiter (mythology) References 1. Capricatimes. "The Caprica Times Exclusive Interview: Kevin Murphy." The Caprica Times (edited), 29 April 2011.